Olympians and Benders
by mayemerald9
Summary: Percy and the other 7 are sucked through a portal right into the Avatar world! Fists, flames, and attitudes fly, but how will the 7 get back home? Various forms of bending, smart-mouthing, and Hedge-based torture!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) My friend and I are writing this together, but she doesn't have an account so when I mention her I'll call her SheWhoMustNotBeNamed. She is writing the Percy Jackson characters' perspectives, and I am writing the Gaangs'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hazel's POV:

Hazel felt exuberant. They had done it! The Doors of Death were closed. Percy and Annabeth were safe, everyone was, and they had done it! Even Nico was looking full of energy, though he had been ready to drop about half an hour ago. They has all been like that. They were a good distance away from Tartarus now, walking back to meet the Argo II, which was being manned by Coach Hedge the Satyr.

They had camped here in the Underworld _(shudder) _overnight so that Percy and Annabeth could rest. Though Annabeth's ankle had healed, they has still been in awful shape. But Hazel didn't want to think about that. She wanted to focus on the good things right now. They were going to finish their quest and save the camps, and hopefully have a happy ending.

Of course that's when everything had to go wrong.

Hazel felt something weird down deep in the earth. It felt almost like a lurch, like the earth was churning beneath their feet, only it was a good two hundred fifty feet down. The sensation was slowly creeping up toward them, and it's strength was nearly overwhelming.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" asked Frank, who was walking along next to her. When she looked up at him, his face was full of concern. It distracted her.

The churning was suddenly ten feet beneath them, and her over two hundred feet deep, like mega quicksand or something. "Get back everyone!" Hazel screamed. She should've known it was no good, because the width of this thing was a good fifty-six feet. "Run!" Every hero immediately turned on their heel and sprinted, Frank flying over-head as an eagle to keep up.

There was a loud rumbling that blocked out every other sound except for a loud wailing, as if Gaea had suddenly decided to scream, which she probably did.

Then it reached them. It swallowed them, one by one. Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Percy, even Frank. Hazel watched as poor Frank was sucked into the swirling dirt, no matter how hard he flied. Nico reached out behind him to grab Hazel's hand, to pull her foreword, but Gaea got there first.

Hazel was sucked into the earth, and her last sight before the dirt buried her was Nico's horrified expression. Then Hazel blacked out.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the cool stone on which she was laying. She sat up and looked around, counting each demigod as she went. Everyone else was still knocked out.

Hazel searched the ground around her with her powers. She was astonished by what she found. Column after column, building after building, a humongous temple-like city made out of earth. Not, correction. Made _into _the earth. It was _part _of the earth.

Piper began to stir, so Hazel scooted up to her.

"Piper?" she asked.

"Mmm?" was her answer.

"You okay?"

"Uh... y-yeah," Piper stammered. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue. Some huge temple-structure-thingy," Hazel responded. Piper sat up and looked around. Leo, lying several feet away, opened his eyes and groaned.

"Um... That was- well, I guess _weird _doesn't cover it, now does it?"

Piper cleared her throat. "Um, I guess not."

Jason woke, then Annabeth, then Percy, until everyone was up and looking around the room. Annabeth spoke up.

"Well, I believe it's safe to assume that our only option here is to explore?" Percy nodded.

"Sounds about right to me."

"Me too," Jason stated.

Everyone nodded their consent on this idea. Helping one another to their feet, they made their way out a nearby door and down a hallway. When they reached a turn, Jason stopped and motioned for them to listen. A second later, they heard,

"Yeah! Just around that corner!: The voice sounded young and female. Before they had a chance to run however, a guy's voice (also young) yelled,

"Alright, come out right now and surrender! We won't fight you if you do that! Come out slowly and we'll talk!" Piper shot them a look saying _Leave this one to me. _She lead the group of demigods into an opening with six people standing in it, wearing odd clothing.

"Hi, look," Piper said, using her charmspeak. "We just want to talk too, so-" she never finished her sentance. Suddenly, a chunk of earth flew up and clasped her wrist to a wall. Earth spread over the bottom half of her face, silencing her voice.

"She's deceiving us!" cried the same female voice they had just heard.

"Pipes!" yelled Jason, running to her. A young boy, the one who's looks seemed to match the second voice, stepped in front of him, pointing an odd-looking staff at him and said,

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

The group behind him consisted of two guys and three girls. Hazel watched a small blind-looking girl shifting, as if coming out of a fighting stance. Hazel knew that was her opponent, and created a hole at the girl's feet that she fell through, and chaos started as the fighting began.

* * *

**(A/N) Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's POV...

He went for the kid with the tool belt. Zuko figured that he was weak enough that he would be taken out easily. He thought that the kid was just crazy- and annoying. He was dead wrong.

Zuko grabbed him by the back of his orange T-shirt and held him a foot off the ground. The boy squirmed and kicked backwards, but Zuko held him too far away for any of them to land. With his other hand, Zuko took out one of his broadswords and slashed the tool belt off of the kids waist, in case he had any weapons.

"Aw man! I needed that!" the boy shouted. He stopped struggling and hung slack. "Look, creepy dude, I'm gonna give you one chance to let me go before you regret ever messing with the Supreme Commander od the Argo II." Zuko smirked.

"Never heard of it," Zuko told him, "but you are talking to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." The 'Supreme Commander' showed no reaction. Resisting the urge to shake the boy, Zuko put his hand net to the boy's face and lit a flame. Contrary to what he expected, the boy's face lit up with a grin.

"Cool! Wanna see mine?" The boy's head burst into flames, and began to spread down the rest of his body. Zuko dropped him and took out both of his broadswords.

"What kind of firebender are you?" he shouted at the kid.

"I'm not, this is all Leo." Leo paused. "What's a firebender?" Zuko rolled his eyes and ran at him.

* * *

Aang's POV...

_How is he doing that? _The guy Aang was fighting was shooting lighting out of his golden... thing, so Aang naturally thought he was a firebender. Then he started manipulating Aang's air currents, and that couldn't be right. You can imagine the headache Aang got when the kid started flying without a glider.

"What kind of bender are you?" Aang shouted over the wind. The guy cocked an eyebrow and tried to run him through.

"Who's your godly parent?" he shouted back. Aang stopped.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" they both shouted at once.

* * *

Katara's POV...

_This guy is a strong bender. _The dark haired kid was taking all of Katara's water right from her hands and turning it into a giant whirlpool. _I'll have to remember that technique. I wonder who he trained with? _He began expanding the whirlpool until it took up half of the room, and he let it loose, gesturing straight at Katara. The water took a deadly point and aimed right for her, and she only just raised her hands in time to freeze it. The ice spread quickly, to Katara's relief, but it began to shudder, being torn between the wills of two skilled benders. It stayed like that for a few seconds, but then violently exploded, leaving nothing but mist. The guy shrugged and grabbed something from his pocket, and a sword appeared out of nowhere. When he charged, something clicked in Katara's mind. _This boy is only able to manipulate liquid water. _She made an ice whip and wrapped it around the boy's sword,pulling it away from him. She threw it to Zuko, who gladly accepted it, and turned in time to see boy charging towards her, preparing for hand-to-hand combat. Katara dodged, and looked around her. Zuko and the flaming kid were having a go at it, but Zuko had to be careful not to burn himself. Aang was being demolished by the blonde guy, Suki had gone off into the bedroom area, Toph was... _What the heck is that girl bending? _Toph was fighting a girl who appeared to be using gold and diamonds to fight. Sokka had disappeared.

Realizing the pointlessness of the fight, Katara brought up her hands and turned all of the water in the room into a dense fog. Closing her hands into fists, she froze every person she could sense in the room.

* * *

Sokka's POV...

Once again, there was no place in the battle for a certain Water Tribe warrior. _Greeeeeeeat... _Sokka was sitting on Appa's tail watching the chaos unfold when a giant Chinese baby slid down beside him.

"Mind if I sit here?" He seemed nice enough.

"Sure." Awkward pause.

"You a demigod?" he asks suddenly. Sokka blinks.

"What's a demigod?" The guy squirms uncomfortably.

"Never mind." Awkward pause.

"You a bender?" The guy blinks.

"What's that?" Sokka's eyes widen.

"Aren't your friends benders?"

"Nope. Aren't your friends demigods?"

"Nope." Another pause. "We should probably break this up."

"Yeah, probably. My name's Frank by the way."

"Sokka." That's when he was frozen.

* * *

**_(A/N) What do you think? Read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV...

Annabeth couldn't believe it. She had survived Cyclopes, Arachne, Tartarus, being taken captive, and a whole lot else, and now she was getting her but kicked by a weird ninja girl who could run up walls. She was lying on the floor for the third time in a minute, and the ninja girl was leaning over her, having just thrown her to the ground. After enduring a series of punches and kicks and seeing stars, Annabeth was fed up with this girl.

Seeing an opening, Annabeth turned herself over, curled her legs, and snapped them around the girl's knees. She twister, and the girl fell backward, Annabeth jerking her own body out of the girl's way as her feet flew out from under her. Annabeth quickly got on top of the girl, pinning her shoulders to the ground with her knees, but they didn't stay that way long.

The girl grabbed Annabeth's wrist and squeezed the pressure point. Annabeth cried out, and the girl pushed her off, back to the floor. Using her good hand, Annabeth launched herself up and out of the way as the girl kicked out with her foot. She managed to dodge the blow, swinging her left fist into the girl's chin. The girl collapsed to the floor, groaning and panting.

"There's this new thing," Annabeth snarled. "It's called street fighting. You might want to learn it." She could tell this ticked the girl off.

The girl was able to pick herself off the floor, though, and she ran for the nearest wall. Annabeth chased after her, and when she got near enough, threw herself at the girl. They both fell down in the tackle. Annabeth landed on top again. This time, however, she was determined not to lose. Gasping in pain as she used her right hand to lean against the floor for leverage, she raised her left elbow above her head and brought her fist down _hard. _Right before it made impact, though, the girl rolled sideways into Annabeth's bad wrist. Once again she gave a cry as the girl wormed her way out from under her, bringing her knee up to connect with Annabeth's stomach.

The air left Annabeth's lungs in a _whoosh. _She could hardly breathe, but she knew she had to get up. She spotted her dagger at the other end of the room where it had gotten knocked out of her hand earlier in the fight.

Annabeth forced her legs to cooperate and stood with the girl. She saw a hole in the girl's defense stance, and she knew what move she could make. She had even performed it on Percy once, so she knew how to do it. Though her damaged wrist was screaming in protest, she grabbed the other girl's wrist and judo-flipped her over her shoulder. Annabeth ran toward the knife.

When she heard the girl pursuing her, she made a wild dive for the blade. Annabeth scooped it up and rolled, sticking out her leg. The girl tripped and fell where Annabeth had just been, but swiftly recovered and grabbed Annabeth's pant leg. Annabeth kicked her off and got up, running for the exit now. Her plan was to make the girl think she was trying to get away.

It worked. Acting like she was dazed and aiming for the wall, Annabeth got as close as she could then dove to the side, just in time for the girl to barrel past her. _Wham! _The girl slammed into the wall and fell, stunned.

Annabeth put her foot at the girl's chest, keeping her pressed to the ground as she came back to awareness. The girl looked at Annabeth's foot as if debating with herself, then grabbed her Achilles muscle in her heel. Annabeth howled and tumbled down again, this time with the girl clambering up on top of her. Bending her waist, Annabeth wrapped her legs around the girl's chest and shoved her upper body to the floor.

This put them in a very awkward, tangled positions, each one with their feet on the other's chest. Annabeth maneuvered her good arm under the girl's legs and forced them skyward so she could twist around and push the girl flat on her face. It was tricky, but possible. Annabeth squirmed her way out of the pretzel hold and tugged her aching body to its feet.

She heard many pairs of footsteps headed in their direction, but she didn't have time to worry about it. The girl was back up and lunging at her. They hit, shoved, kicked, and got lost in the fight once more, Annabeth using her dagger hilt for immense bruises. She heard voices loud and yelling, but none of it made sense. Then she gasped as she felt a deep cold surround her body, and screamed as she became encased in ice.

* * *

Piper's POV...

Piper struggled to free her hand. This was embarrassing. Everybody but her was busy fighting-_ Wait, where is Frank? Whatever. _She scrabbled at her mouth, trying to claw the stone away. She could still breathe, but she was trapped. Piper could only watch. Annabeth got punched in the nose, then was thrown into the hallway and out of sight. The girl that attacked her followed. Jason was fighting the young boy (Was he a monk?) and was really kicking his rear end. Percy was fighting a dark-haired girl, but they both seemed to be tied. Neither had the upper hand, it seemed. Hazel was throwing all sorts of metals at a small girl, who in turn was somehow throwing the earth around. She appeared blind, but she was somehow holding her own. The earth around Piper's wrist started to loosen. Piper tugged harder. Then the temperature dropped, and Piper looked and saw ice creeping up her body.

* * *

Hazel's POV...

Hazel checked her morals on fighting a blind girl, but she quickly changed her opinion when the girl started tossing boulders at her. Hazel dodged and rolled and dived, but this girl was unstoppable. She had to draw her _spatha _to deflect some of the rock shards as huge chunks of earth exploded.

The blind girl threw another rock at Hazel, and she had to slam herself into a nearby stone column to avoid it. Her sense told her there were diamonds embedded in it. She called on the precious stones, and realized at the last second to hit the floor. _BLAM! _Chunks of stone and diamond and -huh- gold came flying out at the girl. She screamed as she was bombarded with valuables. Hazel took this to her advantage, and hit her with the flat of her _spatha. _The girl crumpled, but was still open-eyed and conscious.

Hazel was so focused on her that she almost didn't realize when a wall of ice rooted her to the ground.

* * *

**(A/N) Read and review! Chapter written by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katara's POV

"Hey!"

"What was that for?!"

"How am I frozen?"

"KATARA!" Katara shook her head. She held her hand in Toph's direction and melted the ice around her.

"Toph, put them in one place and in stone prisons." Toph moved them all to the center of the room and chained their hands and feet to the ground. She then put stone cones around them to inhibit further movement.

Katara proceeded to go melt her teammates, who rubbed their wounds and grumbled.

"Sokka, go find Suki. Zuko, confiscate their weapons. Aang, go bandage up that gash, while Toph and I interrogate them."

"Aand, come here and gag Pretty-Two-Shoes for me," Toph added, pointing at the brown haired girl.

"Uh, hello, my name is Piper?" the girl retaliated. Katara covered her face with her hand and shook her head.

"So?" Toph asked her. Aang shook his head too, and gagged the girl. He knew better than to mess with Toph.

Katara walked over to the group. _Seven all together, with the girl in the room with Suki. Three girls and four boys. I feel sorry for the girls._

"I am Katara, and that is Toph. We are going to ask you a few questions, and I would recommend telling the truth, because my friend is a human lie-detector," Katara told them. The six glanced at each other, and two of the boys nod. _They must be the leaders. _"What are your names?

The blonde guy spoke up first. "I'm Jason. Those two are Frank and Hazel, and 'Pretty-Two-Shoes' is my girlfriend, Piper." Then the dark-haired waterbender spoke.

"Percy. That's Leo, and... Where's Annabeth?" He tried to turn around when we heard an earsplitting scream. _Sokka..._

"AANG!" Suki shouted. Aang dashed into the room where Annabeth had essentially escaped, and somehow managed to get a hold of Sokka's boomerang.

"Yep... That would be Annabeth..." Percy mumbled.

Aang brought her in, and Toph restrained her like the others, but Katara saw her mouth to Percy something close to,

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Anyway," Katara continued, "How did you get here? Only airbenders are supposed to be able to get down here." The seven looked at each other again, and silently agreed on something.

"Gaea sucked us through some portal while we were in the Underworld, and we woke up here." Percy answered. Everyone but Toph blinked stupidly. Finally, Sokka spoke up.

"Whats a Gaea? And what's the Underworld?" This time, the seven people gaped.

"Hold on, Hole on... You don't know who Gaea is? Aren't you all demigods?" Leo burst out.

"What's a demigod."

"It's when a god hooks up with a mortal and has kids, and the kids get certain _gifts _from them," Frank answered quickly. "Like Leo over there, his dad is the god of the forge and fire, so he's a really good inventor, and can burst into flames."

"Wait, if you people aren't demigods, then how did you do all of that?" Jason asked.

"We're benders," Aang answered simply, "and before today, we'd never even heard of demigods." Everyone went silent. Finally, Annabeth spoke up.

"Anyone have a world map?" Sokka pulled one out of his bag and held it open for them. They all gasped.

"This can't be right, how did we get here?" Hazel began to panic.

"Gaea," Half the group said solemnly. Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Frank all hissed,

"Octavian!"

"So this Gaea person-"

"Goddess."

"Whatever. This Gaea goddess, she and the person Octavian teamed up, sucked you through a magic portal, and now you're in our world?"

The seven nodded.

"They aren't lying," Toph cut in. Sokka face-palmed himself.

"This is just too weird... And what kind of name is Octavian?"

"What kind of name is Sokka?" Percy retorted.

"What kind of name is Percy?"

"What kind of name is Suki?"

"What kind of name is Fra-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Toph ended the argument, and waited for Katara's word.

"Release them. They could help us in the upcoming battle." The stone cones disappeared, and the chains broke. The seven stood up shakily, and rubbed their bruises.

"Battle?" Jason asked.

"Sadly, you people landed yourselves here in the middle of a war," Zuko said sharply. He was leaning against a pillar, brooding. Jason and Percy slapped themselves.

"Oh come on, not ANOTHER one!" they said in unison. Zuko smirked.

"Welcome to our world.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Zuko jumped when the bronze sword disappeared. One second it was in his hand, the next it was gone. He strode over to the blck haired boy, Percy.

"Where's the sword?" he hissed. Percy checked his pockets, and pulled out a small cylinder. It couldn't have been anything useful, it was tiny.

"Oh good, its back." Zuko glared at him.

"That isn't a sword. Now answer the question." Percy smirked, and flicked the cap off the cylinder. It quickly elongated, turning into the sword. Zuko stepped back and paled, which shouldn't have been possible with his complexion. "You people are crazy..." he muttered as he stormed off.

* * *

**(A/N) You people are gonna laaaaaugh at the next chapter. Sorry for long wait, but we had a bunch of crap going on at school.**

**HOORAY FOR BREAK!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter! Sorry it took so long, school and personal lives ganged up on us- mostly me.

So, review response from Danielle Bowen, formerly She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, addressed to Mr. Mimas:  
Man, keep reading! Octavian has his ways, especially with Gaea. Sorry for the wait, but we have been extremely busy. I like that you put in your opinion, and thank you. Keep going. Wait for the Hedge-based torture chapter! How Octavian managed it will then be revealed. Hang on keep with us. We're trying.

To the rest of you people out there (also from Danielle):  
This is fun. I'm really glad it's entertaining. Mayemerald9 keeps me updated about our reviews and such, and I'm happy to hear it. Again we apologize for the wait, but we have been busy. Keep checking, chapter 6 will be here soon. My thanks goes out to all of you. Hope you laugh till you cry!  
By the way, drink cactus juice!

Percy's POV:

Percy was mad. Actually, mad didn't even cover it. Every time he saw the bruises and split skin on Annabeth's face, saw the way she winced when she used her right hand, he wanted to punch that Suki girl in the ribs. He knew he shouldn't feel that way about a girl, but he couldn't help it. Anyway, Annabeth kind of took care of that for him. She had left her own marks. In fact, Percy noticed how Suki kept grimacing during lunch, where Annabeth had hit her in the jaw.  
Not only was he proud of his girlfriend, but also the rest of his team. That blind girl, Toph or whatever, had diamond-shaped welts on her arms and face, and that Zuko dude had some bad blisters on the hand that he had held Leo with. The monk, Aang, had singed... robes or what? Katara and Sokka were the only ones unscathed in that part of the group.  
Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Percy were also okay. Annabeth was the only injured demigod there.  
Jason and Aang walked up to Percy. "Hey," said Jason. "Aang and I are going out to find food, since there are now seven more people than expected. Wanna come?" Percy watched Annabeth, who was sitting next to Katara. Katara was doing a weird thing with the water, somehow using it to heal Annabeth's face, wrist, and foot.  
"She'll be alright," Jason assured Percy. "She's already proven that she can take care of herself just fine." Percy nodded. "Just let me tell her where I'm going," he muttered. He got up from were he had been sitting, and walked towards her.  
Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Percy's arm. He whirled around, his hand instinctively plunging in his pocket for Riptide.  
"Whoa!" Suki yelled, stepping back. "I'm trying to be diplomatic here!"  
"Sorry," Percy murmured, and he stuck his pen back in his pocket.  
Percy knew he probably should've kept his mouth shut, but he growled, "Diplomatic? How was that-" he pointed at Annabeth "-diplomatic? Have you seen her face?" Leo, who had been walking by right at that moment, stopped and snorted.  
"Have you seen hers?" he asked, pointing at Suki. Leo snorted again, and walked off. Percy looked back at Suki, and noticed how red her face had become.  
"Hey," Percy said. "Don't mind him. He's always goofing around and saying things." Suki's shoulders relaxed.  
"Thanks," she muttered. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. I've already apologized to your girlfriend, and I know you're mad too. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Percy found himself relaxing too, and he smiled and nodded.  
"Alright," he relented. "I guess I can forgive you. I also kind if get why you fought so hard. I would do the same thing to protect my team, too." Suki smiled back, and left to go talk to Sokka.  
After telling Annabeth where he was going, he reluctantly walked back to Jason and Aang. Aang looked at Percy.  
"So you can't fly?" he asked. Percy slowly shook his head. He should've thought of that. Aang nodded. "That's okay. We can take Appa." He motioned to the giant bison sitting nearby. Percy nearly choked. "Uh… he can fly?"  
"Yeah," Aang said, almost cheerfully. "He most certainly can."

Percy had no problem with flying bison, just with riding them. He wished his Pegasus, Blackjack, was here. Percy just didn't feel safe on Appa. They set down in the sand above the Western Air Temple (as it was apparently named) and bushes with berries were growing in some places despite the dry soil.  
He glanced at a clump of cacti. Percy bet there was some water they could use in those. He drew Riptide and lopped off a piece, catching it before the juice could spill out. He carefully raised the cactus to his lips, cautiously avoiding the points, an took a sit. It tasted good, so he took a deeper drink. Man, it was quenchy. Percy grinned.  
He glanced over at where Jason and Aang were picking some of the berries. Percy noticed how colorful they looked, so he strode over to look at them, sloshing his cactus juice with each step. He happened to look down at his shirt. How did it get so wet all of a sudden? Percy looked back at the bushes. "It's a rainbow!" he cried.  
Both Aang's and Jason's heads snapped up. "What?" Jason demanded, and he started looking at the sky.  
"No, no!" Percy said. "On the ground!" He couldn't understand why they looked so alarmed.  
"Percy… are you alright?" Jason asked slowly. Aang motioned towards Percy.  
"What's that?" Percy looked where he was pointing.  
"Oh, that's just my arm." He took another sip of cactus juice.  
"No, that!" Percy looked again.  
"A hand." Now he was confused. Aang should've known this already.  
Aang stomped over and snatched the cactus from Percy.  
"Ow!" he yelped, and dropped it.  
"Did it bite you?" Percy asked, concerned. He went over to the cactus and squished it with his foot. "Bad cactus!" he spat, continuing to step on it repeatedly. "You don't bite my friends!" Jason and Aang each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him toward Appa. "No!" Percy yelled. "It needs to learn a lesson!" He started kicking his feet, wondering why they wouldn't let him go. Were they attacking him? Why would they do that?  
"Percy!" barked Jason. "Hold still, or I'll have to restrain you." Percy immediately went limp. "What's wrong with him?" Jason asked Aang.  
"I'll explain when we get back to the others," he replied.  
Percy only move again after they took off on Appa.  
"Woah," he said, watching as the Western Air Temple zoomed underneath them. He looked at Jason. "It must be fun to be fun to fly on your own without a glider, a plane, a Pegasus, a bison, a bat-" He rattled off things he knew could fly. Why was Jason looking at him like that? "-a mosquito-" Appa landed. "-the wicked witch's bicycle, a-"  
"Oh goody, look!" Aang cut in. "We're back!" Percy stood. So they were. Hmmmm... Were there no stairs on this thing? Percy decided to jump instead. He hit the ground and fell over. "Oops. Clumsily of me," he muttered. He laughed.  
"Percy?" came a worried voice. Percy turned.  
"Annabeth!" He leapt up and hugged her. "Man, I haven't seen you in… uh, ten minutes maybe? Either way, I'm glad to see you." When he released her, she studied him up and down, and ended at his eyes.  
"Why are your eyes so dilated?" she demanded. Percy flinched at her sharp voice. How come everyone was acting like this?  
Annabeth called Frank over, and told him to keep an eye on Percy, that something wasn't right. Percy had no clue what she was talking about. He felt fine. She left to talk to Aang.  
Percy turned to Frank and thought about how he could turn into any animal he wanted. He decided to count how many versions of Frank he'd seen. "How many animals have I seen Frank?" Percy wondered aloud, grinning.  
"Wh-what?" Frank stammered. Percy let himself sway side to side, feeling cheery.  
"One Frank, two Frank, three Frank," Percy sang. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth jerk around to look at him. "Four Frank, five Frank, six Frank," he kept going.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he heard Annabeth mutter.  
"Seven Frank, eight Frank, ten Frank, one Frank, three Frank, seven Frank..." Percy paused to throw his hand up and yelled, "A hundred and fifty-seven thousand Frank!" He heard footsteps bathing him, watched as Frank gasped and tried to grab him, then there was a deep pain in the back of his head, and Percy crumpled.

Review or I will come to your home and sing the Frank song until you DIE!


End file.
